User blog:DMUA/The Pantheon Tabletop Feat Log
Oh boy, Ed made a tabletop based on the TVTropes pantheon, featuring OCs and Official characters alike. So, I guess we better make this a thing 3 ponies of unlimited terror shake the entire pantheon Ralph: Anyways, you can go check out the place. I gotta help-'' ''You can hear three callings of "Ralph" down the hallway You see these three hopping cheerfully towards him .... NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE Jack phases the fork out of there You do so Crime next Instead of an actual temple, it leads underground but before you go down You hear a very loud shout "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER HEROES! YAAAAAAY!" You swear to fucking god it shakes the entire Pantheon So, ponies shake the entire pantheon This was already calculated by Ed boi here, but it's good to check up on other people's math, show the math, and divide math by 3 considering these are multiple terrifying beings doing this. So, it's a Class 4 across the pantheon, to find out exactly the kind of magnitude that would take, we'd need to find distance. This is done across 68.4230769322 KM, so, the formula is (Magnitude at distance) + 1.1644 + 0.0048*r = Richter Magnitude of Earthquake In our case, that would be (4)+1.1644+.0048*68.4230769322 = 5.49283076927 Now, to find what that means joulewise, we use 10^(1.5*(Richter Magnitude)+4.8). In our case it's 10^(1.5*(5.49283076927)+4.8), which equals..... 10945765858931 Joules, 2.61610082670443 Kilotons, Small Town level Dunno how Ed got his results, but, dividing by 3 gets us 3.6485886e+12 Joules, 872.033608901 Tons, Multi City Block level+ So, an upgrade from the original, but not a tierup. This scales to basically anyone, as the feat was performed by Quasi-deities, one of the lowest ranked. Edit Actually, apparently this quake caused the collapse of a Lego structure, which, assuming it's "poor" in structure, would be Class 7, not 4. (7)+1.1644+.0048*68.4230769322 = 8.49283076927456 10^(1.5*(8.49283076927456)+4.8) is...... 3.461355084967E17 Joules, 82.7283720116577 Megatons, City level+ Divide by theee for each member and it's... 1.153785028322E17 Joules, 27.5761240038798 Megatons, City level A Hobo Solos each and every atom of the roof of the House of Power Jack unphases near the roof of the building "It's been fun guys, but I should get going. So...." Jack charges up a massive amount of mana in both of his hands, cracking with electricity and foaming with Plasma He puts both charges together, then leaps to the floor, ready to unleash a massive impact Greater magic attack: 30 Mana charge Both attempt to Block It explodes, unleashing an impact that rips apart atoms in it's wake and blinds any onlookers unused to nuclear impacts in their face. KABOOM What's left Hercules is still standing, but in a different form Goku... is knocked onto the ground "That was awesome! I haven't seen such a strong opponent in a while!" You may also notice the roof is kinda missing So basically, Jack unleashes an attack able to rip atoms to shreds, and blows the roof completely away. Nothing else was destroyed because the guys in charge of infrastructure were described to have made the walls Atomically Reinforced. So, let's see... The building is based off of the Parthenon, which is 69.5 by 30 meters wide. As for the height of the roof, I pixelscaled. It's 182 Pixels wide and 26 Pixels tall, so, 0.14285714285 times 30 gets us 4.28571428571 meters. So, 4.28571428571 times 30 times 69.5 is 8935.71428571 Meters cubed, or 8935714285.71 Centimeters Now, it was specifically described to rip apart atoms and be equivalent to a nuclear impact, so, apply the value of atomic destruction for concrete, 4.168E12 j/cc, we get... 3.7244057e+22 Joules, 8.90154329418 Teratons, Country level This was 30% of Jack's Manastocks, so his absolute maximum output would be 6.3314897e+22 Joules, 15.1326235421 Teratons, Country level Normally, Jack uses 10% to not overtax his supplies, so, the normal AP for everyone would be: 1.2414686e+22 Joules, 2.96718108668 Teratons, Small Country level Jack is a Greater God, so, they, and Lesser Gods of the Main house and anyone above them would scale. Not to mention Goku and Heracules survived this. Results Cutie Mark Mass destruction 1.153785028322E17 Joules, 27.5761240038798 Megatons, City level Hobo Solos Atoms 1.2414686e+22 Joules, 2.96718108668 Teratons, Small Country level Category:Blog posts